Cabbie
Cabbie 'is the pairing of 'Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro ( Ca/t and Ro/'bbie' ). It's one of the the most popular and supported '''ships. It is one of the most popular under:Bade' 'Bori' and 'Tandre' 'Cade. It can also be called '''Cobbie ( C'/at and R/'obbie ) or Rat '''( '''R/obbie and C/'at ') There is no real reason why the two could end up together. Cabbie Moments ''Season 1: Pilot *Cat and Robbie are seen dancing backstage during Tori's performance. *When Cat and Robbie are sent to get Tori and André to come back to class for Mr. Sikowitz, Rex makes fun of Cat saying "And you wanted a date to the prom last year but you didn't get one," to which Cat freaks out at Robbie saying, "Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" *After Cat got out of the Alphabetical Improv and took the piece of candy Mr. Sikowitz gave her, she sat next to Robbie.At the end of the episode Cat feels Robbie foot longer than anyone else's. Stage Fighting *Cat is the only one who pays attention to the Robbie and Trina plot. She seems sort of frustrated that Robbie is so focused on dating Trina, because he won't come off of it. *After Robbie stalks Trina after their stage kiss that he believed was real, Cat asks him if he was still on that. When he says that girls can't fake that kind of passion, Cat interupts him by kissing him. *Cat and Robbie sat together at lunch. *After the kiss Robbie asks Cat to meet his parents, and she almost chokes on her carrot. The Birthweek Song The subplot focuses on Robbie and Cat helping his grandma with her internet. *This episode takes place right after Stage Fighting, at the end Cat kissed Robbie. *When Tori is trying to figure out what to get Trina for her birthweek, Robbie and Cat are walking down the stairs and when Rex says something disrespectful they give him a time out by putting him in Robbie's backpack. *When Tori wasn't paying attention to Cat, Rex defends her (Hey! Whaddup girl? You got a numb tongue?) *Robbie and Cat were going to get iced coffee together. *After Robbie says he has to help his grandma and asks the others for help, Cat volunteers because she likes elderly people. *Robbie's Grandma keeps making fun of Cat throughout the episode, and when she first sees Cat she thinks that she is Robbie's girlfriend. When he denies this she says "Good, you can do better." Cat gets offended a lot in this episode. *During class, when Robbie was about to start his presentation, he says "hello, everybody" and Cat is the only one to say "hi" happily. He becomes embarrassed when his grandma video chats with him when he was about to start on his presentation called "Vaudeville" in front of the class. Cat laughed at him along with the rest of class. *Cat sees Robbie's Grandmother's apartment, she says to him, "You said you were taking me to go play baby golf!". She sound disappointed. *On their last visit to his Grandma's house, she says she doesn't want to go in there to be made fun of. But Robbie insists she come and pulls her inside by the arm. When his Grandma makes fun of her again, she turns to leave, but Robbie grabs her wrist and pulls her back. His grandma and Cat continue to fight, so Robbie cuts a wire to disable the Internet in his Grandma's house, claiming the company shut it down and the Internet no longer exists. He takes Cat and they both run out of the apartment. *When Cat and Robbie's Grandmother are fighting Robbie's Grandmother said " Over my dead body, would let my grandson ever marry.." (Implying she thinks they're dating). Tori the Zombie *Robbie and Cat were moving to the ending number in the musical together. Robarazzi *Cat does not seem moved by Robbie spreading rumors about her, although she does not like that they are videoing her receiving a package. *She does not go with the rest of the gang to crash Robarazzi. Survival of the Hottest *At the end of the episode, Robbie hugs Cat after she opens the RV. *When Cat comes to sit down with Tori, Beck, and Robbie, she sits down next to Robbie. (Note: When she sits down, she moves Robbie's PearPad and he stares at Cat while she does.) *When Jade squirts Rex with sunblock, Cat laughs while looking at Robbie. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Cat tells Tori, Beck and Andre a joke about a shrimp, and after Robbie joins them, Cat is about to tell him her joke when he reminds her that she told him yesterday. To this she looks upset. *Right after Robbie exits the video chat, Cat suggest they write a script about a giraffe (possibly her) that learns to love. *Cat does not get upset with Robbie continuously trying to interrupt their video chat. Cat's New Boyfriend *Robbie tells Tori about the cheese fountain, indirectly leading Tori to ruin Cat and her boyfriend's romantic night. *At the end of the episode Cat feels Robbie foot longer than anyone else's. Beck's Big Break *Cat is very worried about Robbie's sleeping problems, and tells the guidence consuler to help him. *She wanted Robbie to feel better from his nightmare. The Great Ping Pong Scam *When Robbie gets hurt during "practice" Cat is the first one to show concern. *During Andre and Tori's duet, Cat and Robbie dance together in their seats. *Cat is seen to be holding Rex as well. Freak The Freak Out *After class is over you see Cat going to talk to Robbie. *When Robbie and Rex are singing at Karaoke Dokie, Cat watches and looks as if she's enjoying their performance! *In the official music video for "Freak the Freak Out" Cat and Robbie are seen dancing together. Rex Dies *Cat seems extremely worried about Robbie and the state of Rex. *She offers to go to the hospital with Rex. *Cat is serious about taking Rex to the hospital. *Also she say that Rex is not a puppet to Robbie which could mean she cares about Robbie's feelings. The Diddly-Bops *Further possible evidence of Cabbie (or possibly RobbiexJade) compatibility is shown in this episode, where Robbie almost obsessively tries to make their children's song about broken glass. This strange behavior, taken together with the "Rex" phenomenon may mean that Robbie and Cat are both equally insane. Episodes with a Cabbie Plot/Subplot *Stage Fighting *The Birthweek Song Fan Representation *Color : Red - Because it's Cat's unusual haircolor and Robbie's ignorant grandmother doesn't want them dating because of that. *Animal : '''undecided' *Mascot : undecided *Song : 'undecided ' TheSlap.com Hints *When Robbie said no one ever writes on his board, Cat does. *Robbie asks Cat to write on his board. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for his song about strangers. *Robbie uploaded a video of Cat partying on the beach. *Robbie (and Beck) were playing "rocket ship" with Cat. *When Rex calls Cat ditzy, Robbie seemed mad at him and orders him to be nice to Cat. *When Cat uploaded a picture of Robbie crying, he commented saying that he just had something in his eye, to which Cat responds to saying that when they went to go see "The Sketchbook" (indicating that they went to the movies together once) she caught him crying. Robbie then says that it was a very sad movie. *Robbie comments on Cat's profile video saying, "Cool Video." *Robbie wonders what soup Cat was eating. *Cat wonders what Htown is. *On Cat's board (Page 4), Robbie posted "Cat, write on my board! No one's writing on it!" *On Robbie's board (Page 5), Cat posted, 'Cat: '"Hi, Robbie! I was watching this show last Saturday night, this live show thingy, and I saw this guy that looked EXACTLY like you!" To which many of the other replied. It goes like this: 'Robbie: '''Was his name Andy? '''Cat: '''YEEAAAAHH! '''Robbie: '''I DO NOT look like him! '''Beck: '''Oh yeah, you do look like that guy! '''Jade: '''I thought you were going to bed early on Saturday. If you ACTUALLY went to bed early, you wouldn't have seen THAT late-night show! So, what were you doing? '''Rex: '''Ha! I'm lovin' this! *On Cat's board she wrote, '''Cat: '''Cut myself shaving my legs today. :( Why don't guys have to do this? So unfair. '''Robbie: '''We have to shave our faces... '''Rex: '''No WE don't. And she said "guys." She wasn't talking to you. '''Robbie: '''I AM a GUY I've told you! *Cat posted a new gallery called UNICORNED! with pictures of other people edited to look like unicorns. The caption for Robbie's picture says " Robbie: UNICORNED! Hahaha. As if Robbie wasn't CORNY enough! Cabbie Videos *Cat/Robbie/Trina-You Belong With Me *Victorious*="You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift *Robbie Likes Cat (Victorious)="Hummingbird" by Christofer Drew *Cat/Robbie-Breathe="Breathe" by Michelle Branch *Victorious~Robbie and Cat="Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove *Right There Beside Me...(Cat/Robbie)="Meteor Shower" by Owl City *We'll Be A Dream // Cat & Robbie="We'll Be A Dream" by WE The Kings feat. Demi Lovato *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5d6AK86hP-Q&feature=related *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRX84zlb2VE *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6GZSkJForMg&feature=related *thumb|300px|right|Cabbie video by hup123hup123slapslap Cabbie Fanfics *The Cabbie Section on Fan-Fiction *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5898904/1/The_Puppet_Goes_Back_In_Its_Box ''The Puppet Goes Back In Its Box by sockstar] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5969738/1/Comfort Comfort by SimonandJeanetteAreBest] Photo Gallery Cabbie.jpg Cabbie1.jpg Cabbie2.jpg Catasrex.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Skystore.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Cabbie1.jpg Catasrex.jpg Skystore.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Rex Category:Actor Images